


Bird Dragon

by KINGBeerZ



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bad Puns, Beware the Bird Dragon, Crack, M/M, Robin is not prepared for this, Tellius AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KINGBeerZ/pseuds/KINGBeerZ
Summary: Robin's peaceful afternoon is disturbed by a Beorc wandering into Serenes forest, fortunately he has a mostly foolproof plan on how to get rid of them!
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Bird Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly crack piece that I wrote based on a comic done by Cloudy Lightning on tumblr. I just found it amusing so I created this AU for it. Hope people enjoy. Link to comic at the end.

Robin gently closed the book on his lap and leaned back against the tree, its solid trunk gave a pleasant backrest whilst the gentle stirring of the wind ruffled the feathers of his wings playfully. 

He’d never say he disliked his time in Goldoa with his father, but Serenes Forest held a peace and tranquillity that lent itself well to lazy afternoons of reading. If he closed his eyes he’d drift off to sleep in minutes.

“Blast it all!” Robin stiffened at the shout, his eyes shot wide open and he swung his head towards the noise.

“For the love of.” The voice grunted again. “Lissa where are you?” It shouted.

“Definitely not my imagination then.” Robin muttered to himself. He warily climbed to his feet and crept through the trees towards the source of the noise. It was probably just another Laguz who was looking for a lost friend, he told himself. Yet when he reached for the voice of the forest where it lay dormant in the back of his mind he could hear no word of any other Laguz.

He peaked around a large oak tree and caught sight of a man. Not just any man, a Beorc. He was only lightly armoured but Robin’s eyes still picked out a sword at his side. He clad himself entirely in a deep blue that matched the colour of his hair, his tunic was strangely missing a sleeve however, Robin guessed it must be some kind of fashion statement. 

The Beorc was struggling with his cape where it had caught on a thorny bush, with a firm yank its white fabric tore loudly and the man staggered forward. He lifted the ruined cape in his hand and looked at it despairingly. He then swung his gaze up, looking Robin dead in the eye.

Robin gasped and hid quickly behind the tree as he heard footsteps approaching. “Hello there?” The man called as Robin’s mind kicked into overdrive.

Okay so there was a Beorc, and they’d seen him. What was a Beorc even doing in Serenes? He’d have to mull that over later, first he just had to get rid of him. Henry said something about that the last time he’d seen him.

“Oh it’s real easy to scare off Beorc, you just screech at them a bunch like KA-SCREEE! Then they all run away, and if that doesn’t work you can just claw their face off!”  
Screeching, that was a plan. The man seemed lost already, he’d not be too hard to scare off.

Robin heard the whispers of the forest, felt their balance and tranquillity. He took a deep breath and grew, his bones lengthened and bent, white feathers sprouted from his skin and his features morphed, eyes shifted and a slender beak sprouting from his face. In moments he’d taken on his heron form. 

He burst forth, flying high above the Beorc. The man tensed, hand darting instantly to his sword hilt and his feet spread into a combat stance.

Robin opened his beak and screeched.

Or at least he tried to. Instead a melodious trill came forth. The man’s stance relaxed slightly and his brows furrowed close together.

It isn’t working, Robin thought. He tried again and once more a beautiful song came out instead, he could feel the forest singing alongside him, but now wasn’t the time. He needed to scare this Beorc off, who knows what the man might try to do.

“Um, thank you?” The Beorc said slowly, his posture relaxed once more.

“S-Same to you.” Robin replied instinctually before mentally kicking himself, he shouldn’t be making small talk with an invader in the forest!

“You… you can speak?” The man questioned slowly.

Speak? Of course he could speak? Did this Beorc know nothing of the Laguz? An idea popped into Robin’s head at the thought.

“Yes. Yes I can speak, Mortal. I am the dread guardian of the forest, the deadly… bird-dragon.” He proclaimed stiltedly, trying to fan his wings out wider as he flapped.

“Bird dragon?” The man raised an eyebrow and a faint smile formed on his lips.

He was actually pretty handsome Robin thought idly before mentally kicking himself again, and adding in a few mental punches for good measure. He definitely _did not_ need to go thinking Beorc who invaded the forest were handsome.  
“Yes, the Bird Dragon! You should leave before grave misfortune befalls you! Graaaaaave misfortune.” He crooned eerily. The Beorc still looked unconvinced.

“You don’t look much like a dragon.” He pointed out, glancing over Robin’s form.

“I’m half-dragon on my father’s side.” He explained lamely. “Now uh, stop questioning me and leave these woods!” Robin commanded, staring down the Beorc.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave. I just need to find my sister and then I’ll get out of your forest.” The man said and began walking off. 

He was looking for his sister, he was just searching for his lost family. Robin felt silly being as worried as he had been, the man seemed reasonable enough. Perhaps the Beorc weren’t as bad as his father liked to claim they were. 

Robin breathed out and his feathers fell away, his form shrinking as he did so. “Wait.” He called out to the man’s retreating back.

The man turned around and blinked at Robin’s changed form. “Hello?” He questioned warily.

“You’re looking for your sister, you said.” Robin began, he took a step towards the Beorc. “What does she look like?”

“You want to help me look?” 

Robin hesitated for a moment before nodding firmly. “Sure, I’ll help you find her, and then you can leave the forest faster.”

“Just as the great Bird Dragon demanded?” The man prompted, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Robin slapped a hand to his face. “I didn’t fool you for a second, did I?” He muttered.

“Well, I have heard of Laguz before. I just didn’t know you could talk when transformed.” The man said, chuckling to himself.

“Uuugh. Please don’t tell anyone about this.” Robin pleaded weakly, wilting where he stood.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t want to suffer the wrath of the terrible bird dragon. He might sing at me again.” The man looked far to smug for his own good and Robin wished he was a Raven like Henry so he _could_ screech in his face. 

“I’m Chrom.” The man declared, offering Robin his hand.

“Robin.” He replied, taking Chrom’s hand gingerly. He was afraid the man’s grasp would be tight and bruising, it didn’t take much to harm a heron, but his grip was surprisingly careful, almost gentle. A warm feeling bubbled in Robin’s chest as the care.

“Wait, your name’s Robin? Robin the Heron?” Chrom snorted. And the warm feeling dissipated, he glared at Chrom as he chuckled.

“Let’s just find your sister.” Robin grumbled whilst transforming back. Hopefully his blush would be less apparent with more feathers in the way.

“Okay, then I’ll get out of your hair-er- feathers.” Chrom replied. “We’ll be killing two birds with one stone.” 

Robin groaned and refused to look at the proud grin on Chrom’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic link:  
> https://acloudylight.tumblr.com/post/175619339443/chrom-has-his-hands-full-of-bird-bonus


End file.
